


you are my sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, im trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika is fatally injured, and leorio can't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly shitty im sry

you were first awakened by the buzzing and chirping of your cellphone. you grumbled, opening one eye to peek at your backlit clock radio. the time read 2:37 am, and you sighed, wondering who the hell would be calling at this hour. picking up your phone you squinted at the bright screen, you read the caller id with a bitterness toward whoever was disturbing your rest.

_kurapika kurta._

your heart skittered in realization and you picked up on the last ring. 

"kurapika?"

"i need you to come here."

the urgency in their voice made panic rise in your throat. what was wrong? were they injured? were they alright? what happened?

"where are you?"

"the canyon where i fought uvogin."

"i'll be there in five."

fear and worry wrapped around your stomach, making you feel queasy as you pulled a shirt over your head and quickly shuffled into your slippers before snatching up your keys and zipping out the door, and into your car.

...

within minutes you arrived at the large canyon, eyes scanning and quickly settling on a pair of periwinkle slip ons. "kurapika!" you cried, quickly returned with a weak 'i'm here.'

you found the owner of this weak voice nestled in a small pile of rocks, bloody, bruised, and broken. their eyes were rimmed red, and a large gash streaking down their left cheek poured blood.

"kurapika.." you said again, hands shaking as you walked to kneel beside them, pulling their head into your lap. "where are you injured?"

the kurta rolled over and winced, pointing to a bloody bullet wound to their side and two others on the meat of their thigh. they sighed and whined, fingers curling into the threadbare fabric of your pyjama shirt. "they're poisoned, and lethal. it's already in my system," they grunted, but gave a soft, sad smile to you anyway.

that's when you lost it.

"i forgot my suitcase." your tears fell and spattered kurpika's bloodstained undershirt.

"it's okay," kurpika cooed softly, coughing a bit but still smiling. you felt your face tighten with anger and sadness and terror. the blonde kurta lifted one soft, manicured hand to your scruffy, unwashed cheek.

"no, it's not okay!" you shouted, choking on a sob. "it's not okay. you call me at 2 am because you're injured, and i fucking forgot the one thing that could save you--"

_"the other night dear_

_when i lay sleeping_

_i dreamed i held you in my arms_

_when i awakened_

_i was mistaken_

_so i hung my head, and i cried."_

kurapika was singing.

their voice was weak and shaky and their voice broke in the middle and it snapped your heart in two. and obviously, you joined them.

_"you are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are grey_

_you'll never know dear_

_how much i love you_

_please don't take my sunshine away"_

kurapika was crying now, too. they reached up to their ear and removed their one earring, gently placing it into your now open palm. "keep this, and remember me."

you sobbed and began singing once more.

_"you are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are grey_

_you'll never know dear_

_how much i love you_

_please don't take my sunshine away"_

kurapika's voice faded out, eyes drifting closed, and you kept singing. you kept fucking singing and it was choked and abrasive and awful and you kept fucking singing anways. 

_"you are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are grey_

_you'll never know dear_

_how much i love you_

_please don't take my sunshine away"_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry im trash


End file.
